


P is for Prince

by Penthesilea1623



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/pseuds/Penthesilea1623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Hawke used to read fairy tales and dream of princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Prince

“I’m going to marry a prince when I grow up.” an eight year old Hawke confides to her younger brother.  


“That’s stupid.” is seven year old Carver’s perhaps predictable response.  


She punches him. He punches her back. They are both sent to bed without supper, though Bethany sneaks up later with the apple pie that Leandra had made and intended for dessert.  


When Hawke is nine, her father gives her a book of fairy tales. She doesn’t know where he found it but it is a beautiful thing, leatherbound, with colored illustrations, and gold leaf on the edge of the pages. Her favorite story tells the tale of a prince in shining white armor, who fights for what is good and just, with righteous fire in his bright blue eyes. He saves the beautiful maiden from the wicked bandits, and they live happily ever after. It is Hawke’s most prized possession.  


When Hawke is fourteen and the book is worn at the edges, Bethany accidentally ignites it while practicing fire spells. Hawke doesn’t speak to her for a week.  


And when Hawke is twenty she sees him. He’s arguing with a cleric in front of the Kirkwall Chantry. His armor is gleaming white, his blue eyes brilliant in his tan face. He’s an archer.  


He’s beautiful.  


He stalks past them, after firing an arrow pinning his request for help to the Chanter’s Board.  


Stalks away to seek justice for his family.  


Hawke, who never stumbles, actually trips in her eagerness to read the posting. Carver reads it over her shoulder. “That sounds pretty easy.”  


Hawke is frowning. “But it doesn’t say anything about him.”  


He shrugs. “Why does it need to say anything about him? It tells us who we have to kill. Why do we need to know anything else?”  


She spares a moment to wonder what it would be like to see the world as simply as Carver does, and then turns towards the Chantry. “Come on.” she says, running up the stairs.  


The cleric turns out to be the Grand Cleric, and in her worry about Sebastian she is all too willing to discuss him with total strangers. “He is the last of the ruling family of Starkhaven.”  


Hawke’s mouth drops open. “He’s royalty?”  


A prince. He’s actually a prince.  


A prince who’s got a pack of mercenaries trying to assassinate him.  


“Come on.” she says, a determined gleam in her eyes. “We’ve got wicked bandits to kill.”  


Carver looks at her, confused. “I thought they were mercenaries.”  


“Whatever.” she says and runs down the stairs and out of the Chantry.  


When Hawke is twenty, she saves the beautiful prince from the wicked bandits.  


And (eventually), they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an alphabet character study I played with for my Sebastian/Female Hawke WIP that I really will finish and post some day. Really.


End file.
